yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sürmene'de Vikisözlük kampanyası
thumb|550px|[[Sürmene'de Vikisözlük kampanyası]] Sürmene'de Vikisözlük için destek projesi Projenin Yürütüleceği Web Sitesi : http://tr.wiktionary.orghttp://groups.google.com/group/vikisozluk Slogan: "Türkçene sahip çıkmak için bir madde de sen yaz!" '''isimli Sürmene Kaymakamlığımızın fiilen başlattığı "Vikisözlük Kapanyası" etkisini göstermeye başladı. Kampanyanın gelişimini aşağıdaki web sitesi adresinden izleyebilirsiniz. http://groups.google.com/group/vikisozluk Sürmene olarak 150.000 kelimede '''Dünyanın en zengin içerikli interaktif ve wiki bazlı internet sözlüğü olan vikisözlüğü devraldık. Bu Perşembe günü Sayın Valimizinde katılımı ile bu kampanyayı Türkiye'de hatta Dünya da ilk resmi Kampanya olarak başlatacağız. Kollektif çalışma yöntemiyle gerçekleşmekte olan Türkçe Uluslararası Sözlük Projesi '''(Wiktionary) 2 Mayıs 2004 tarihinde kurulmuştur. Sözcüklerin anlamlarına, tireleniş ve söyleniş biçimlerine, kökenlerine, eş ve karşıt anlamlı karşılıklarına, kullanım örneklerine ve diğer dillerdeki çevirilerine ulaşabileceğiniz VikiSözlük'te şu an 153.652 madde bulunmaktadır. Bu kampanya ile '''3 senede alınan yolu 3 ayda almayı hedefliyoruz. Bu projeyi olağanüstü bir başarı ve organizasyonla neticelendirmek için şimdiden eğitimciler olarak kolları sıvadık. Öğretmen ve öğrencilerimizi mobilize ve motive ettik. Şu anda en nitelikli ve kaliteli madde girdilerini Sürmeneli öğretmen ve öğrencilerimiz yapıyor. Bu girdileri üstelik sistemli bir şekilde yapıyorlar. http://tr.wiktionary.org/wiki/%C3%96zel:Recentchanges adresinde en son değişiklikleri hep Sürmenel'ilerin yaptığını görebilirsiniz. Sürmeneliler okullarıyla bütünleşerek kullanıcı kimliği (user) olarak okullarının baş harfi ve okul numaralarını kullanıyorlar. http://groups.google.com/group/vikisozluk/web/srmeneli-kullanclar?msg=sap SAL:Sürmene Anadolu Lisesi gibi. Kapsamlı içi dolu dolu iş yapıyorlar. Bu küçükler, anlayacağınız büyük iş yapıyorlar. Onlar bir anlamda Türkiyenin geleceğini kültürel olarak imar ediyorlar. "Kamusu olmayan milletin namusu olmaz" sözünü anladıklarını yani "adam gibi sözlüğü olayan bir milletin namusu olmaz" sözünü anladıklarınıçalışmalarıyla gösteriyorlar. Kazım Efendi'den bu yana boş kalan bir alanı dolduruyorlar. Commenius'un tasnifiyle şahlandıracakları bu çalışmalarıyla ülkemizde onlar çığır açacaklar. Dilcilere; "Önümüzden çekilin! yeni aksiyoner gençlik geldi!", diyecekler. Onları şimdiden gözlerinden öpüyorum. Proje haberleri 14 Haziran 2007 18:06 Sürmene Kaymakamlığı Kültür Çalışma Grubu tarafından wikisözlük'e destek çalışması. www.haber61.net/news_detail.php?id=7202 Sürmene'den Destek Dünya çapındaki internet sözlük projesinin Türkçe bölümü olan Wikisözlük Projesi'ne katkı sağlamak amacıyla Sürmene Kaymakamlığı Kültür Çalışma Grubu tarafından bir çalışma başlatıldı. Türkçe'yi internette dünyanın en zengin içerikli sözlüğü yapmak amacıyla 2004 yılında kurulan ve imece yöntemiyle gerçekleştirilmekte olan Türkçe Uluslararası Sözlük Projesi (Wiktionary) kapsamında Sürmene'deki 13 orta dereceli okulu içine alan bir kampanya başlatıldı. Sürmene Kültür Merkezi'nde yapılan ve öğretmenler ile öğrencilerin katıldığı kampanyanın tanıtım toplantısında konuşan Sürmene Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal, Wikisözlük Projesi'ne katılarak Türkçe'yi internette dünyanın en zengin içerikli sözlüğü yapmak istediklerini söyledi. Wikisözlük'te kelimelerin anlamlarına, söyleniş biçimlerine, kökenlerine, eş ve karşıt anlamlı karşılıklarına, kullanım örneklerine ve diğer dillerdeki çevirilerine ulaşma imkanı bulunduğunu belirten Kartal, bu amaçla kampanyaya katılan okullardaki her öğretmen ve öğrenciye görevler verildiğini kaydetti. Kampanyaya katılan öğrencilerin Türkçe'yi iyi öğrenmeleri ve kullanmalarına da katkı sağlanacağını dile getiren Kartal, "Bu projeyle öğrencilerimize kolektif çalışma mantığını, internetin nasıl kullanılacağını ve faydalı yönlerini öğretmeyi hedefliyoruz. 3 yılda alınan mesafeyi 3 ayda alarak Ekim 2007'ye kadar internete 400 bin kelime girerek en zengin içerikli internet sözlüğünün Türkçe versiyonunu hazırlamayı, yıl sonuna kadar da 500 bin kelimeyle dünya rekorunu kırmayı hedefliyoruz" diye konuştu. Kampanyaya katılan öğrencilerden aktif olmalarını, bunun yanında da sistemin kullanılışı sırasında belirlenen kurallara titizlikle riayet etmelerini isteyen Kartal, hedeflenen başarının yakalanacağına yürekten inandığını ifade ederek katılımcılara başarılar diledi. 'Türkçe'ne sahip çıkmak için bir madde de sen yaz' sloganıyla yürütülen kampanyanın tanıtım toplantısında daha sonra slayt eşliğinde katılımcı öğrencilere sistemi nasıl kullanacaklarıyla ilgili teknik bilgiler verildi. Click on http://groups.google.com/group/vikisozluk/web/haberlerde-vikiszlk-kampanyamz?hl=en - or copy & paste it into your browser's address bar if that doesn't work. Okulların arasındaki görev dağılımı *'SÜRMENE LİSESİ --------------------------------------'C-E-Ü *'H.S.Y.ANADOLU LİSESİ------------------------------------'' A-Ç-İ' *'ENDÜSTRİ MESLEK LİSESİ------------------------------------------B-D' *'TİCARET MESLEK LİSESİ---------------------------------------------F-P' *'KIZ MESLEK LİSESİ----------------------------------------------------T-Ş' *'İMAM HATİP LİSESİ--------------------------------------------------M-R' *'SAĞLIK MESLEK LİSESİ----------------------------------------------N-Ö' *'HASAN TAHSİN KIRALI İ.Ö.O--------------------------------------Y-U' *'AYŞE KIRALİ İ.Ö.O----------------------------------------------------I-L' *'YAKUP KALAFATOĞLU İ.ÖO---------------------------------------Z-V' *'ALİ KIRALİ İ.Ö.O------------------------------------------------------K-S' *'ÇEHRELİLER İ.Ö.O.---------------------------------------------------H-O' *'KÜÇÜKDERE İ.Ö.O.--------------------------------------------------J-G'